A Hobbit's Strength
by Annabel Baggins
Summary: A new evil has risen...Not PG13 yet, but it 'll probably get there...Please R/R!!!!


Prologue  
  
Arriving at Bag End was one of the greatest things for Frodo Baggins at the time. Traveling from Hobbiton, in the Shire, all the way to Mordor, where the shadows lie, could be tiring for a hobbit. He sighed as he walked into the door, the house looking excatly as it was when he left. He sat his pack down and walked into the living room where he started a blazing fire in the fire place. He sat down in an armchair and thought of times before....when Bilbo would sit and tell him stories, sing him songs...but now Bilbo was gone...but Frodo knew that it was his time, and that he would have to move on.  
"Master Frodo? Are you alright?" asked Samwise Gamgee, walking into the room.  
"I'm fine, Sam." he replied. Sam nodded and walked into the kitchen. Frodo stared into the fire, thinking of his adventures with the Ring. Thinking of how scared he was, yet how he still acted brave. Sighing again, he stood up and walked into his bedroom and changed into some fresh clothes.  
"Sam, I'm going out for a while." he called.  
"Okay, Master Frodo." Sam called back. Frodo walked out of Bag End and down the dirt path to a large grove of trees. He heard a rustling behind him.   
"Hello? Sam? Pippin?" he said, turning around. There was nothing. He shrugged and sat down at the base of a tree. He lit his pipe and took a long puff, relaxing a bit. He heard the rustling again, and turned to see, in the distance, a girl running. He saw the she was definatly a hobbit, because of her small size. He stood up and started to follow after her.  
"Hey! What are you running for?" he yelled after her.  
"It...was...chasing...me...." she said as she gasped for breath.  
"First, what's your name, then you can tell me what was chasing you." said Frodo, grinning sheepishly. She blushed as she brushed a strand of curly brown hair from her eyes.  
"Annabel, and I don't know what it was that was chasing me." the reddish color faded from her cheeks.  
"I'm Frodo Baggins. Nice to meet you." he said, lightly shaking her hand. "Come back to Bag End with me. I can make you a cup of tea and you can explain things to me, and maybe tell me where you come from." Frodo said, tossing his head towards Bag End. She grinned and followed him. As they walked along, he puffed on his pipe and they made small talk.  
*********  
"Sam, I'm home!" yelled Frodo as he walked in the door.  
"Master Frodo, I've made tea and...Who is this?" Sam said, grinning.  
"This is Annabel."  
"Nice to meet you." she said, allowing Sam to shake her hand.  
"Nice to meet you, too..." Sam said, trailing off and smiling sheepishly.  
"Sam, you have Rosie..." Frodo said, teasing Sam. He blushed and walked into the kitchen. Frodo and Annabel followed and sat down at the kitchen table, which was still cluttered with books and whatnot. Sam brought over three cups of tea and sat down himself.   
"Master Frodo, do you want anything else? Miss Annabel?" Sam asked.  
"Sam, just rest and relax a little." Frodo said as he sipped at his tea. "Annabel, where do you come from and why were you being chased?"  
"I come from Mordor. Ever since I can remember I was a slave to Xerxes."  
"Who is this Xerxes you speak of?" asked Sam.  
"He is the new God of Evil, the new ruler of Mordor. Since the downfall of the Ring, he has taken over. He used to just be a simple slave driver until he ordered this to be made." Annabel said as she jerked at a chain around her neck. There was a tiny charm on the end, shaped like a teardrop. It was a rough golden color and had something in Elvish written on it.  
"What does it say?" asked Frodo.  
"It says 'The darkness of evil shall triumph over all'." she replied, her bright blue eyes shining with anger. "And I stole it. He was capturing hobbits and turning them into his slave. I managed to escape, and he sent strong orcs after me. I believe that was what was chasing me, Mr. Baggins."  
"You could possibly well be right, but no orcs would enter the Shire." said Frodo.  
"As soon as I got the charm I came here. I knew that the Shire was the safest place to come, espically for hobbits. I was born here. When I was about two my mother and I were in Bree. Orcs from Mordor came and ravaged the town. My mother was killed and I was taken. Xerxes started me with easy stuff, like sweeping up or serving him dinner, but when I turned seven he started me on hard labor. But, that's all behinf me. Now I'm here and I need to figure out how to get rid of the thing." there was a knock at the door. Sam got up and went to answer it.  
"Any time for an old friend?" said a voice Frodo knew well.  
"Gandalf! It's great to see you!" said Frodo. "We need your help." he told Gandalf the story.  
"Hmm...it could probably be destroyed the same way the Ring was. We need to consult with Aragorn for details, see if we can get what's left of the Fellowship back together. You could use some help, am I right, young lady?"  
"More than likely. This can't do all the work." she said, standing up. Frodo had a confused expression on his face as she reached underneath a part in her dress to reveal a long Elvish sword. "It doesn't do anything special. Just there to kill things."  
"Frodo, go get Merry and Pippin...I'm going to send a letter to Aragorn telling him to meet us in Rivendell."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short! This is my first Lord of the Rings story!!! I hope you'll review it!!! Tell me if I need to continue it!!! Thank you very much!!!!!!!! 


End file.
